bereftfandomcom-20200213-history
Akira Fudo
"I have the heart of a human. Why are humans fighting one another? Why kill each other? If you're going to kill, kill a demon. Kill me. Why do you kill each other? Why do you hate each other?!" - Akira, prior to nanotech. "MmmHfFf...!~" - Nano Akira Overview The main protagonist of the Devilman series, and a resident of the Akechi household. Appearance Prior to becoming Devilman, Akira was a small, childish looking boy with neat, fluffy brown hair, and an overall gentle demeanor. He sported a white collared button-up t-shirt, green slacks, and sneakers. After reuniting with his old friend, Ryo Asuka, he fused with the demon Amon and became his host. Following this transformation, Akira grew much larger in stature, and adopted a much darker look, with paler skin, sharper black hair, and a more toned figure. In this form his outfit generally consists of a tight fit black t-shirt, skinny black jeans, and black canvas sneakers. Even further into the future, post-nanotech, he adopted his most recent form. Best described as impish, the form is an amalgamation of pre-Devilman Akira, Devilman Akira, and for reasons unknown, certain characteristics of apes, like abnormally large hands. His body is covered in a thick fur-like material, besides on his lower facial area and his hands. Like most nano, his eyes seemingly do not exist in this form, being replaced by dark, void-like pits. Wings protrude from his back at all times, and are considerably larger than they should be, much like his now pointy, monstrous feet. Interestingly, he seems to be unable to frown, instead opting to show negative emotions through the strange face markings that reside beneath his eyes, which turn a deeper blue the more troubled he is. His outfit of choice in this form is a mixture of his two previous outfits, sporting a white collared button-up t-shirt, and tight black jeans. Personality Initially, Akira was a meek and timid boy with a heart of gold. Though his heart remained pure, after adopting the Devilman persona, Akira became more abrasive and arrogant, and much more sexually active. Many at this point in time would describe him as hard-headed and, perhaps, stupid, but passionate and well-meaning. In his current nanotech form, he seems to have mellowed out a bit, though he finds it exceedingly difficult to speak, often times sounding like a toddler. Relationships [https://bereft.wikia.com/wiki/Cealle Cealle] - Akira's wife and most trusted confidant. Though the two initially struggled to get along due in part to conflicting ideologies and attitudes, they eventually found that their differences served as strengths to one another, and resolved to make their weaknesses eachothers' strengths. In a shocking reversal, they are now one of Haven's most loving couples. Rosa - After Rosa developed a strong bond with Cealle, Akira thought it only right to try and befriend her too. While Rosa didn't seem to care for Akira in the beginning, he grew to like her rather quickly, and it paid off in the end. After marrying Cealle, the two decided to adopt Rosa, and Akira looks down on her very fondly. Ryo Asuka - Akira's oldest friend, from the same world as him. Akira has nothing but positive things to say about his buddy Ryo, despite his questionable actions and ideas. Childhood friends until the end. It was thanks to Ryo's morally questionable guidance that Akira became Devilman in the first place. Triggerhappy - The first friend Akira made in Haven. Like with most that meet Triggerhappy, he was immediately won over by her carefree attitude, and regards her as one of his closest friends to this day. [https://bereft.wikia.com/wiki/Goro_Akechi_%28Karasu%29 Karasu] - The two share a very rocky friendship, mostly on Karasu's part. Akira is known to playfully tease Karasu, however, which only further annoys him. Sam - Akira's most reliable guy friend. The two tend to drink and "shoot the shit" together from the comfort of the Akechi household living room. Coco & Pebbles - Cealle's biological children. Akira doesn't get to see them much, but he's adamant in referring to them as his own children all the same, and loves them as such. Powers Akira is blessed, or perhaps cursed, with sharing the powers of the feared demon Amon, whilst retaining his humanity. For this reason, he took to calling himself Devilman, and adopted the following powers from Amon. * Flight * Fire Breath * Extreme Speed * Incredible Endurance * Inhuman flexibility(?) Trivia * Akira has committed more heinous sexual acts than anyone in Haven against his will, despite his pure heart. * Some say he could eat forever.